Adolescencia
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Una edad difícil para todos y ellos no son la excepción, sensaciones nuevas que buscan defogar... ¿Viviendo bajo el mismo techo todo esto a dónde los llevará?
1. Hormonas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Él es un chico respetuoso, un caballero en formación que había crecido rodeado de mujeres con sinuosos y reveladores trajes sin mostrar ni la más mínima falta de respeto... Entonces no entiende que pasó... Sólo sabe que en verdad no lo pudo evitar:

Llevaba viviendo en la casa Hawkeye hace unos dos años y lo habían acordado hace algunos meses atrás pero recién habían podido darse el tiempo de ir juntos a un picnic al pie del lago; llevaron una pelota sus trajes de baño bajo la ropa y partieron caminando, hablando y sonriendo (por supuesto él más que ella) como los buenos amigos que eran. Llegaron, comieron, descansaron y se dispusieron a jugar en el agua con el balón. Así que se quitaron la ropa para quedar en bañador.

Primera mala idea del día. Allí empezó el problema, nunca la había visto a Riza en bañador.

Cuando él recién había llegado a casa la veía como una niña pequeña, quizás algo extraña por lo callada y madura que era.

Luego al conocerla más pensó en considerarla como una pequeña hermana, pero algo en su interior no le cuadraba al pensamiento fraternal así que decidió mentalmente catalogarla como una amiga más, como las amigas que tenía en su antigua escuela en central o en la de su localidad actual, pero claro, mucho más especial.

Pero ahora se había quedado turbado. Era la primer vez que la veía sin los holgados y aniñados vestidos que solía llevar, ahora usaba un bañador, que aunque discreto, hacia entrever que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, que estaba cambiando. Intentaba no verla aunque sus ojos iban hacia ella mientras esta doblaba su ropa después de sacársela... 'Así que su amiga ya tenía senos, pequeños pero los tenía... Y también sus caderas se habían ensanchado y se acentuaba su retaguardia...'

–¡No! -Gritó el azabache al ver por donde iban sus pensamientos-

–¿Qué sucede Señor Mustang? - preguntó algo sorprendida la rubia?- ¿Se olvidó de algo?

—Eh... Sí sí... -Adujo nervioso aprovechando que ellale dio sin querer la excusa perfecta- Pero ya no importa - añadió y para que la chica no le preguntara que era decidió adelantarse al lago.

Ella lo observo seguir, de hecho llevaba rato observandolo. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa y eso algo dentro de sí había alterado... Además el pantaloncillo de baño le quedaba algo ajustado a su amigo, supuso por lo que había crecido considerablemente en el tiempo que llevaba de huesped en su casa, y por ello se le marcaba cierta estructura de cuya interesante existencia sabía solo gracias a los dibujos y explicaciones de las clases de anatomía del colegio. Sacudió su cabeza sonrojandose aún más, ella no debía pensar en esas cosas, en especial de su amigo... Era una falta de respeto hacia él que era un caballero que nunca pensaría de ella algo así.

Todo se fue olvidando con el frescor del agua que les llegaba ligeramente arriba de la cintura, a medida que jugaban a lanzarse la pelota y realizaban competencias de nado; la rivalidad y las risas ayudaron a normalizar y amenizar el momento.

Hasta que para variar un poco se les ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a quitarse el balón a como de lugar. Segunda mala idea del día.

Los roces de parte y parte fueron dandose entre la lucha por el dominio del balón haciendo que a la mente de ambos regresen los pensamientos que tenían antes de entrar al agua.

Hasta que en un instante ocurrió un roce en particular hizo a Roy dejarla ganar dando por finalizada la disputa.

–¿Qué ocurrió Señor Mustang? - Preguntó ella algo agitada por el juego y algo asustada por el acto de su amigo, Roy no era de los que perdían a propósito-

—No, nada... Es que ya me cansé... - mintió el muchacho. - se está haciendo tarde, ve a secarte y vestirte que tenemos que volver a casa o tu papá se enojará-

Por el tono tan seco que usó Riza se preocupó y dejando a un lado el balón se le acercó paso a paso.

Roy, sonrojado se alejaba caminando hacia atrás, pero ella ya ceñuda sospechando algo aumentó la velocidad y quedando de frente prácticamente pegada a él puso un índice acusatorio en el pecho masculino dispuesta a saber qué mosca le picó... Hasta que viendo a su rostro y luego de reojo abajo, abrió los ojos sorprendida notandolo.

Por la cercania algo firme comenzó a hacer presión contra su pelvis.

Ambos quedaron en shock, colorados cual tomate, unos segundos que parecieron horas hasta que Riza tartamudeando rompió el hielo.

—Tiene razón... Ya se está haciendo tarde.. Me adelantaré a hacer la cena.

Dicho esto salio del agua lo más rápido que pudo, sin secarse se puso su vestido, cogió sus cosas y partió sin mirar atrás dejando a un joven Mustang totalmente abochornado de la inesperada reacción fisiológica de su propio cuerpo.

No quería ni pensar en el lío que se había metido ni en como iba a ver a la cara a su amiga desde ahora... Prefirió seguir nadando para que el calor corporal que emanaba bajara con lo frio del agua.

Bien lo habían indicado en el colegio y él tan tonto creyendo que por su refinada educación iba a ser la excepción, las hormonas de la pubertad no perdonaban.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Este es el primer fic que publico de esta pareja, mas no el primero que escribo. De hecho estaba escribiendo otro para un concurso de una pagina de fb y se me ocurrió este.**

**Quiero hacer uno o dos capítulos de continuacion ya un poco más fuertes pese al tabú que puede implicar al ser narrados en su etapa de menores. Sin embargo es vital recordar que es una etapa de cambios donde las hormonas están a flor de piel y la sexualidad se hará manifiesta por la libido.**

**Espero mentes abiertas.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Autodescubrimiento Parte 1

Dos... Tres... Cientas ovejas llevaba contando y nada que conciliaba el sueño.

Y era por demás comprensible después de la situación de más temprano que martillaba su mente y para su desgracia nuevamente, por pensar en aquella señorita, hacia mella en su cuerpo

—Genial, ¡¿Y ahora como rayos me bajo esto si no hay dónde ponerme a nadar?! - susurró frustrado para si mismo.

Analizó sus opciones, en definitivamente la primera de tratar de distraerse contando no había funcionado, y salir del cuarto rumbo al baño teniendo una marcada erección no era opción... No vaya a ser que para su mala suerte Riza saliera y llamara a su papá tachandolo de pervertido.

—¿Será que en verdad soy un pervertido? - meditó pero luego negó enérgicamente con la cabeza respondiendose a si mismo.

El estaba orgulloso de ser un caballero respetuoso, de la educación que había recibido de su madrastra y "hermanas" , pero entonces ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en su rubia amiga vistiendo aquel traje de baño sus hormonas se disparaban haciendo reaccionar a su miembro? ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuvieran otras mujeres incluso con curvas más marcadas propias de una edad más avanzada?

—Simplemente que es ella -pensó y soltando un suspiro, resignado exclamó- que dificil ser hombre.

No era tonto, sabía que hacer si quería volver su cuerpo a la normalidad y conciliar el sueño; sus compañeros comentaban que lo hacían y aunque lo había pospuesto lo mayormente posible ya había llegado su turno. Su autodescubrimiento.

Bajo las sábanas bajó la mano hasta introducirla en su pantalón de dormir y la posó encima de su crecido miembro.

Comenzó a acariciarlo y agarrarlo algo torpe, timido e inseguro hasta que la propias sensaciones placenteras le guiaron en como debía realizar los movimientos para acercarse más a su meta.

Y en todo momento pensando en ella.

Al principio se sintió culpable de realizar ese acto con ella en sus pensamientos, practicamente a su nombre.

Pero ahora las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que eso había quedado de lado, se esforzaba por no decir su nombre en voz alta mientras pensaba en el erotismo de esos cabellos de sol, en aquellos labios de fresa, en su figura marcada por el bañador y en como se la vería sin bañador...

Y ese último pensamiento fue el acabose, su puber cuerpo no resistió más a los frenéticos roces de su mano generados por aquella fantasía pecaminosa y finalmente sucumbió dando un grave gemido de satisfacción mientras expedía de sí los líquidos de su primera masturbación.

Agitado y sonrojado sacó su mano del pantalón... Ya mañana se encargaría de limpiarlo, igual a el le correspondía su propia ropa lavar.

Por ahora decidió concentrarse en la sensación de bienestar y libertad que en mente y cuerpo sentía.

Y así, satisfecho con una sonrisa en los labios, finalmente se durmió.

Ya mañana sería otro día y al encarar a Riza otra preocupación.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Repito que es necesaria mente abierta para esto, además es la primera vez que escribo algo así, yuri hard sí he hecho pero algo así nunca****Espero vaya vie bien. **


	3. Autodescubrimiento Parte 2

Y en la habitación conjunta las cosas no iban muy diferente.

—Creo que no me queda de otra... - suspiró rendida la sonrojada preadolescente mientras su tímida mano por vez primera acariciaba por encima del camisón su pequeño pero respingado pezón.

**Flashback**

Si bien cuando llego de su peculiar travesía en el lago se enfocó en realizar rápidamente la cena, de su mente no salía ese duro bulto que había sentido esos pocos segundos al estar tan cerca del discípulo de su padre.

Sentía cómo desde ese momento hasta ahora las mejillas no dejaban de escocerle y algo extraño que nunca le había pasado, a menos que hiciera mucho frio, sus pequeños pezones se sentían duros al roce de la vestimenta que traía.

Eso sin nombrar el extraño cosquilleo cálido que sentía debajo de su vientre y una ¿humedad en su intimidad? No, imposible, debía ser que aún tenía agua del lago en la parte baja de su bañador.

—¡¿Qué te está pasando Riza Hawkeye?!-se reprochó mentalmente- tu no eres como las libidinosas adelantadas de tus compañeras... ¿O sí?

Y es que Riza podía ser joven, pero no tonta.

Ya había recibido lo máximo de educación sexual que la humilde escuela de su pueblo podría ofrecer, lo cual era lo básico; y también había obtenido conocimientos más "avanzados y detallados" en base a las experiencias que contaban sus compañeras de clase sin importar que ella estuviera presente, al fin y al cabo sabían que la callada niña no se habla con casi nadie, era como una tumba.

En ese momento al escucharlas disimulada, había entendido de forma lógica sus explicaciones y comentarios, pero habían cosas que por más que se esforzara mentalmente, no podía entenderlas... Hasta ahora que las había vivido en carne propia.

—No, definitivamente no creo que sea buena idea toparme con él por ahora... - llegó a una sabia conclusión sintiendo un calor creciendo en su pecho- quizás mañana sea mejor y menos incomodo.

Y acto seguido sirvió la cena del joven Mustang y de su padre, dejando la primera en la mesa para xuando este llegara y la segunda llevándosela al cuarto de su progenitor para rauda y veloz asearse y encerrarse en su propia habitación.

Su santuario.

El lugar donde podría descansar al fin liberando su mente de pecaminosos pensamientos...

O al menos es lo que ingenuamente pensó.

**Fin del flashback**

—Al final. Si fui un poco como ellas ... - dijo en un tono culposo pero creciente excitación.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que todas estas sensaciones que por horas la habian atormentado las producía pensar libidinosamente en el cuerpo de su ya de por sí guapo y joven compañero de casa... Y también sabía las posibles soluciones, pero como siendo toda una señorita de buenos principios no iba a correr de buenas a primeras a hacer cosas no aptas para su edad... Le tocaba decantar por su segunda opción, de lo que tanto escucho hablar a sus compañeras sin pudor, la masturbacion.

Y allí estaba ella timidamente explorando por vez primera su virginal cuerpo, los leves roces que en un principio daba a sus pezones fueron acentuandose hasta convertirse en pellizcos, jalandolos levemente con ojos cerrados sintiendo como esas sensaciones se transmitían por todo su cuerpo pidiendo poco a poco más.

—Roy... - Susurró algo avergonzada mientras en su mente no podía evitar imaginar que era el joven el que estaba otorgándole tales nuevas experiencias?-

Y en esas ansias crecientes se decidió a quitarse el camisón y el interior quedando desnuda sobre su suave cama siendo esta la única testigo y confidente de su inconfesable primer deseo.

Siguió las caricias en sus pechos, esta vez palpando de forma directa su blanca piel y poco a poco entre el tacto que la erizaban fue bajando por su cintura y caderas hasta llegar a su pubis.

Dudo unos segundos, después de todo para a alguien tan recta como ella hacer algo tan impropio era una lucha entre cuerpo y mente, era algo inadmisible... Era... Ya no había marcha atrás.

Con mano temblorosa comenzó a dar caricias en su monte de venus en el cual se vislumbraba una suave capa de vellos, indicio fehaciente de que su etapa de niña había acabado y la de adolescente estaba iniciando.

Continuó su autoexploración delineando sus labios mayores, concentrandose en las sensaciones placenteras; nunca habia tocado su sexo más que para el aseo cotidiano, esta sin duda era toda una nueva experiencia. Con timidez pero deseo abrió sus labios mayores sintiendo su palpable humedad. Era abundante pero calida, algo bizcosa y que la incitaba a tocar más.

Esparció su elixir analizando mentalmente su propia e intima anatomía de arriba hacia abajo:comenzo por aquel botoncillo de la felicidad, clitoris recorsaba que se llamaba, el cual estaba pidiendo a gritos atencion, palpitando espectante en busca del roce añorado. Con roces torpes fue jugando con el, de arriba hacia abajo y en circulos, aprendiendo qué movimiento le gustaba más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como ese pequeño pedacito de carne se ponía duro y hacia que su piel se erizara, que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera, sentía que podía pasar todo el día tocando aquel lugarcito especial que tanto gusto le generaba pero la curiosidad de la exploración la hizo seguir en su trayecto; bajo sintiendo sus ninfas hasta llegar al lugar de donde emanaba la fuente, la entrada de su vagina era el punto más húmedo y cálido hasta ahora, una interesante contradicción que la lleno de una mayor curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa si...? -lentamente metio su índice- Wow... - susurro abriendo los ojos y viendo hacia abajo-

Se sorprendió al comprobar que su vagina era tan estrecha, lo suave pero flexible de su interior y que estaba aún más cálido y húmedo que su vulva. Su palpitante vulva, era como si tuviera un corazón ansioso allí abajo.

Esto sin duda era un mejor aprendizaje que lo escuchado en la escuela y de parte de sus compañeras.

Con la mano sobrante volvió a acariciar sus pechos enfocandose en pinzar sus pezones mientras que la otra empezaba a entrar y salir de su canal con mayor fluidez mi entras sus pensamientos sin poderlo evitar iban hacia el joven de la habitación contigua, hacia "eso" que había sentido de él...

—Mustang-san... R-roy... - dijo entre suspiros y arremetidas en su sexo-

Su piel se erizaba con cada penetracion de su ya no tan tímido dedo, primero lento y ahora más rápido, pedía más y más por lo que bajo sunotra mano hasta su clitoris y comenzó a tocarlo de la forma que más le había gustado sin dejar de penetrarse, los movimientos de sus manos aumentaban tanto como su respiración y latidos cardiacos, algo en su interior crecía, era como si fuese a alcanzar el cielo y cuando sintió que ya no podia más un gemido salió de su boca que alcanzo a acallar con la almohada para que en el silencio de la noche no fuera en tal acto pillada.

Acto seguido sintió las contracciones vaginales oprimiendo satisfactoriamente su dedo.

Sacó la almohada de su rostro, Perlas de sudor decoraban su palida piel y una sonrisa satisfactoria decoro su normalmente parco rostro.

—Wow... eso se sintió bien... Realmente bien...

Esperó a calmar un poco su corazón y cuando ya no sintió las contracciones sacó despacio su dedo lo levantó a la altura de su rostro y juntandolo con el pulgar y corazón vio la consistencia de sus fluidos ... Líquido, elástico, viscoso y lujurioso comprobante de la gran satisfacción que había experimentado. Se sentía grande, se sentía relajada, se sentía en paz.

Y así por fin pudo dormir tranquilamente hasta su siguiente despertar.

Soñando estar en una cita con el joven de cabellos azabaches, que este tomaba su mano y la besaba dulcemente observando ambos el atardecer con tranquilidad, mostrando a final de cuentas una palpable contradicción y combinación entre su inocencia e incipiente sexualidad.

* * *

xXxXxXxXx

Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, agradezco a la la lectora que me motivo a hacerlo. Con uno o dos capítulos más termino este fic y con dos más termino el de Sentidos para así no dejar incompleta mi corta aportación en este fandom.

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Saludos.


End file.
